Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention is directed to an apparatus for continuously mixing different types of material. More particularly, it is directed to a mixing apparatus for continuously manufacturing a liquid mixture, or a mixture containing a large amount of liquid, by continuously supplying different types of materials such as liquids or powders and liquids, into a casing. These materials are mixed by rotation of an upper rotary disk and a lower rotary disk. The disks rotate independently of each other and continuously create a crude mixture. The casing can be continuously replenished with liquid and mixed with the crude mixture.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-449A discloses a method in which a liquid organopolysiloxane, an emulsifier, and water, are supplied to a mixing chamber, and a grease in the form of an organopolysiloxane aqueous liquid is manufactured by rotation of a rotary disk equipped with a scraper. However, because emulsification is performed in a dilute state from the outset it is a problem in that the particle size of the emulsion is large and the emulsion is unstable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,867 (Sep. 8, 1987) discloses a continuous mixing apparatus for creating a slurry from a micro-powder and a powder such as oil coke. In the ""867 patent, a powder and a liquid are introduced into an upper mixing chamber, and the powder is wetted by the liquid via rotation of an upper rotary mixing disk, to create a wet crude mixture. The crude mixture is transferred to a lower mixing chamber, and the components are completely mixed into a slurry by rotation of a lower rotary mixing disk. However, the crude mixture pulsates in the course of being transferred to the lower mixing chamber, causing backflow of the mixture in the lower mixing chamber and into the upper mixing chamber. Since all of the powder and liquid are introduced into the upper mixing chamber, the powder and liquid are mixed in a dilute state from the outset, and this results in poor powder dispersibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,102 (Feb. 4 , 1997) discloses a mixing apparatus for continuously manufacturing a low viscosity mixture by (i) introducing a powder and a liquid into a mixing chamber, (ii) preparing a crude mixture of powder and liquid by rotation of a rotary disk, (iii) replenishing the liquid from under the rotary disk, and (iv) mixing the liquid with the crude mixture. However, subsequently replenished liquid rises in the vicinity of the rotary disk, and when an emulsion is prepared, particle size increases and emulsions become unstable. When mixtures of a powder and liquid are prepared, viscosity of the mixture is too high.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a continuous mixing apparatus in which subsequently replenished liquid does not rise to the top of the mixing apparatus, and a mixture that is uniform, highly stable, and that has either a small particle size or a lower viscosity, can be quickly manufactured.
These and other features of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the detailed description.